Is he going to make it Obiwan?
by Ashley Skywalker
Summary: When something mysterious happens to Anakin, it's up to Pamde and Obi-wan to find it out.
1. Chapter 1

**F/N:** I am playing with G. Lucas's toys, I'LL TRY NOT TO KILL THEM BEFORE I RETURN.

"Anakin? Are you ok?"

Padme ran over to Anakin.

He had not moved in over an hour. And Without a comlink, she had no access to any help.

"Oh, Obi-Wan Kenobi, how I wish that you were here, or at least I brought a comlink."

She whispered as she looked at her boyfriend. He looked so much like the little ten-year-old that she found on Tatooine. So vulnerable and unpretected. She missed that little boy.

At that moment, she heard him croak a faint "ow".

Padme's heart skipped a beat.

**He wasn't dead**! His eyes slowly fluttered open. He tried to stand, but his knees buckled, and the last thing he saw was the ground coming towards him, he muttered a very quiet "in pain",after he hit the ground, she turned him over, his face scrunched up like a little boy curled up in the palace.

He was a rescue, his parents killed by the animals that lived right outside his house. He was to be taken care of by the queen. He was crying, wanting to see his mom and dad. "please, miss, let me hug them." he said over and over through the sobs and cries that shook his body. All she could do was say no. No. such a strong word.

but he opened his eyes to mere slits, and the last thing he actually saw was a tear rolling down on Padme's cheek.

**A/N:** Please review! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Obi-wan felt as if Anakin needed help. So he tried using the bond to find out where he was.

"Anakin, where the heck are you? Anakin? Ani?" he whispered through the bond. No answer.

"So now I have to use the comlink. Anakin, I swear you know how to really push my buttons."

He pulled out his comlink and tried to contact him. As he tried, he heard a beeping noise coming from Anakin's room. Obi-wan walked in, and saw that Anakin stupidly left his comlink on his dresser. "Oh, Anakin, you are so forgetful." Obi-wan put the beeping comlink, along with a force-induced whoopee cushion under the covers.

"And he says I can't pull a good prank from time to time. I hope I don't deafen him though." Obi-wan tried contacting Anakin again through the bond. He got a dial tone. Under other circumstances, Obi-wan would be worried. Right now though, he burst out laughing. He was thinking at the same time, _"how in all of Naboo did Anakin get a dial tone on his bond?"_ but he regained his serious expression as he realized that he has no way to get to him, let alone talk to him.

"Alright Padme, let's see if I can bond through you. Let's try. Padme? Padme?" he hit his head, thinking_ "how stupid am I, thinking that I can bond to Anakin's girlfriend." _ That's when he heard a response.


	3. Chapter 3

**B/N: **Anakin is like really getting worse, so if you are squeamish about medical things, liek throwing up and stuff, don't read on.

* * *

><p>"Obi-wan? It's Padme. I, like really need your help, so can you follow my directions to get to me and Anakin? Because I am kind of freaking out here." Obi-wan was astounded. "Well then. I guess I can get to you through the bond. Where are you right now?" Padme lead him to the meadow where they were, but Obi-wan could not exactly find them.<p>

Padme was trying to hold Anakin down while he was thrashing about and screaming, violent tremors running through and racking his body in large waves.

"OBI-WAN!" both of them screamed in unison at the top of their lungs. Padme wondered why Anakin screamed it. Obi-wan, thank the force, heard it, and sprinted towards the sound. He came running over a ledge of the meadows, and saw that Padme was having difficulty trying to gain control of Anakin's out of control body. Obi-wan ran at his top speed towards them getting to them fairly quickly.

"I'm here, Padme, I am surprised that I have a bond to you to, considering that you are not my padawaaa…."

He again stood corrected as she pulled her hair back to reveal a lock of his hair, with her hair, in a braid. "And non-Jedi can't be bonded with their boyfriend's master!" she put her hair back down, and continued to try getting control of Anakin's shaking, shuddering body. "A little help here!" She shouted, glimpsing at Obi-wan's face, his mouth wide open.

"Oh, will you shut your mouth and help me figure out what's wrong with him?"

They finally got control of Anakin's body, and he at least stopped Anakin's screaming, but he couldn't stop shuddering and shaking. "Obi-wan." Anakin was eventually able to stop shaking long enough to croak that one sentence out. "Padme, I have a plan. You will have to go get help. I'll ask you to later. Obi-wan realized that Anakin was still in his arms.

At that moment, Padme finally felt his forehead. "You are sick, there's no doubt about that." She told the both of them. Not a moment too soon, either.

A muttered "Don't feel so good" came from Anakin, and he rolled out of Obi-wan's arms, sitting up and took a deep breath in a bid to force the nausea that was churning and rolling in his stomach, making him retch and trying not to throw up on himself. Padme bent down next to him and starting rubbing small circles on the small of his back. Obi-wan came down to try and help him feel better. It didn't work.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin are you ok part 4

B/N: In the first chapter, I know you guys are confused about the 'little boy' thing, but F.Y.I. that is **not** Anakin, and this is operating under an A.U., so padme and Anakin are allowed to be a pair Anyways, here you go. Chapter 4.

Anakin nearly fell forwards after a particularly horrid-sounding retch. Padme then grabbed him by the back of his tunic and propped him up against a nearby tree. He sat there, trying not to puke _still_.

Obi-wan and padme looked at each other, knowing by the sorry look on Anakin's face, and the way he kept looking around and the way he kept retching, they knew that he would get sick if they moved him anymore.

"Here is the plan. Padme, run back and see if Master Yoda will spare any Healers. They can figure you what happened to Anakin. Meanwhile, I will stay here and make sure nothing else happens to him." Obi-wan were so good at making plans up in his head.

She ran off, which left Obi-wan with Anakin. He sat down and started to see if there was anytnong he could do. After some talking, which seemed to be a bad idea, for he nearly caught Anakin off-guard twice, which, if it wasn't for both of their Jedi-reflexes, would have resulted in Anakin getting a little messier.

Finally, Anakin managed to get enough strength to turn his head and croaked out "What are we doing?" "We are going to stay right h-" Obi-wan was cut off by a horrible retching sound. Anakin lost his focus of bidding his nausea down, resulting in a little messier of a padawan.

"Oh, Anakin" Obi-wan turned his head away to search Padme's purse for napkins or perfume or something. He turned back, unsuccessful to see Anakin facing the other way. "Anakin, are you alright?" He asked, and got no reply. Finally, he pulled himself from his rather comfortable seat under the tree, and went to see why Anakin wasn't responding.

He fell asleep.

The worst part was, he had bird poop running down the back of his ear! "Anakin, wake up!" Obi-wan shouted at the sleeping form of his padawan. He woke up immediately, still nauseous, and threw up all on the ground in front of him, which also means on his master's arm. "gross!" Obi-wan yelled, and Anakin went back into an unconscious state.

**B/N: pleez review! I want to be a better writer and you guys reviewing will help me know what did and didn't work!**


	5. Chapter 5

**B/N**: sorry for not being up in a while. Hope I didn't lose any of my fans! *Huggles* Oh, and

**LadySaxophone**: thank you so much for critiquing me! It makes me feel special

Also, if reading people cry makes you cry, slight tissue warning, F.Y.I., Anyways, here you go guys!

Padme came back to the meadow with two of the temple's best healers. "Over here!" Obi-wan yelled as he felt Padme's presence.

"Hurry please!" she yelled at the healers.

She was scared.

Obi-wan looked like he was having not much better experience sitting next to Anakin, who was covered in his vomit and, as she knew, Obi-Wan was kind of uncomfortable around sick people. He looked a little sick himself, when she saw Anakin had accidentally vomited on his arm too.

He looked over to her and picked an unconscious Anakin off the ground and started as best as he could to run towards the healers without jostling Anakin too much.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to hide how scared she was from sneaking out in her voice.

"What happened?" she asked in a quieter voice. Obi-Wan could tell that she was indeed very, very worried and scared. She had tears welling in her eyes, a few fell and ran down her cheeks. She started sniffling, and ended up precariously close to sobbing, but stopped herself, mid sniff. She was a senator, and she needed to help Anakin, so why should she be sitting on the ground crying? Padme looked towards the sky, to see a Jedi standing over her, gazing at her, concerned looks in his eyes. She got up, and Obi-Wan answered her question.

"Anakin is going to die if we do not do something soon. Wait. He feels lighter. Padme, are you helping?" Obi-Wan looked over Anakin's body, to see Padme and the healers lifting Anakin out of Obi-Wan's tired arms. He took one last look at him, thinking about how

"Padme, why were you sobbing?" He pulled her down to sit on the soft grass, and sat next to her himself. She had begun to sob all over again. He pulled her into a hug, and told her "Hey, don't cry. There is still hope that he won…."

"**HE IS ALIVE**!"

Padme shouted, stopping her sobbing. Everyone turned to look at Anakin, who was attempting to sit up, but strained every muscle in his body, and fell back down, the pain in every muscle unbearable. _Obi-Wan, Help me _he sent over the bond, before slipping into unconsciousness. _Help me….._

**B/N: PLEASE REVEIW TO MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER! I 3 TO MAKE YOUSA PEEPS HAPPY WITH MY STORIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**B/N: You guys know that I don't own this, or else I would not be writing these stories. Thx.**

"Help me." Anakin said into the bond before losing consciousness. "Help me."

Obi-Wan looked fondly at Anakin. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. But it was worrying, though. He had been asleep for three days straight, and Anakin had not made a single movement. He walked quietly over to the form of his sleeping apprentice. He held his hand, for it was cold as Hoth.

"Do not die on me , my apprentice." Obi-Wan whispered. "For without you I shall never forget what it was like to have a son. You were greater than I could have ever hoped to be. Please do not die on me, my son."

Then he stood up from his crouched position and walked back to the healers. Padme was on the other side of Anakin, holding his right hand to her heart.

"My dear Ani, please do not die, for I will not know what to do if you leave me." she put his hand back on the medical bed with the softness of silk, stood up, and joined Obi-Wan in the quiet discussion in the corner of the room, their backs turned on Anakin.

Anakin felt himself be able to swim back into consciousness for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It had been hours since he last saw daylight, and boy, was he thankful to the Force to be awake again.

Something didn't seem right though. It felt like it was coming from his stomach. Now he didn't feel so good.

_Here it comes. _He thought. Fart. _Okay, just gas. _He thought to himself.

How embarrassing would it have been to disrupt the murmuring in… the… corner… oh. Not a good sign when you see your best friend and Girlfriend murmuring with some of the temple healers. _Wait a second. How and why did the Council allow Padme in here? _He finally thought after staring at the ceiling. _Wow. They really need to dust in this place. _

"KKKKKEEEEESSSSHHHHOOOOOW!" he sneezed, bringing the attention from the small crowd of Obi-Wan, Padme, and the healers. He also saw Padme had been crying again. Poor Padme.

Also, there was some strange liquid that was in an IV drip. It looked like Pee. Or Iced tea. His stomach started to flip-flop. _No thinking about food right now Anakin or you __**will **__be sick. _He commanded himself.

So he stared at the chrono, which he could barely see. He attempted tilting his head just…a…little….further….

"**OWWW! S********* ******* MOTHER ****** SON OF A ***** HOLY FORCE THAT HURTS!**" he yelled.

Obi-Wan looked up in surprise. _Where did he learn all of those colorful words? _He thought to himself. Padme, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "Ani, my Ani, you're alive! I thought you were gone forever!"

She ran fast as the wind over to him, and enveloped him in a hug as hard as a wookie's. "You're safe now. It's okay, Padme. Padme, okay now that hurts. Please, let loose a little bit." He said, trying hard to get her to ease up on the hug a tiny bit, so he could breathe. His pain went away while she was enveloped in his arms though. The two of them sat there far into the night, Padme afraid that Anakin would die again if she left him, and Anakin just wanted her to stay. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: If you guys are paying extra-close attention, you will spot something out of the ordinary in the chapter. *hint. It's on the bottom half of this page. Please review to make me a better writer. Luvs.**


End file.
